dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
Astrid Hofferson is one of the main protagonists of the DreamWorks films How to Train Your Dragon and How to Train Your Dragon 2. In the initial release of the School of Dragons, Astrid appeared as she did in the first How to Train Your Dragon film; however, following the 2014 update, she and all the other characters appeared as they did in the second film. In the 2019 update, her appearance changes again to match her more casual attire from the third film. Her dragon is Stormfly, a Deadly Nadder. Desciption From the School of Dragons Game Guide: (pre-update) :"Astrid is considered to be one of the smartest and toughest teen Vikings in the Isle of Berk. This feisty and fearless young Viking is not someone to be messed with as she displays great skills and training. She works incredibly hard, has a tough attitude and is often looking for ways to prove herself as one of the best Vikings in all of Berk. :"Astrid tends to be extremely observant of others, prideful, and very goal-driven in whatever she pursues. Her dedication and desire to be the best allows her to outshine her fellow teen Vikings in training. At first, Astrid despises Hiccup, looking down on his inabilities as a fighter and often views him as just another obstacle in her training. :"Her perception of the dragons was like any other Viking, hateful and ready for battle. It was not until her competitiveness took over that she followed Hiccup deep into the woods one day and discovered the secret of his sudden talent: Toothless. She saw something that she could never have thought was possible - Hiccup had befriended their village’s enemy, a dragon. But what she came to discover was a connection that was deeper than a pet relationship; it was a bond that evolved into friendship. :"It took some adjusting, but Astrid finally turned a corner and realized how similar these dragons were to the Vikings and that these creatures were capable of friendship, kindness, and compassion. :"As time progresses, Astrid begins to see a different side to Hiccup and later becomes one of his closest friends and confidants. Eventually, she is instrumental in helping him gather the other young Vikings for training as they ride into battle against the Red Death." For more information on Astrid, visit here. In the Game In the game, Astrid runs the Thunder Run Racing minigame located at the the Training Grounds. She can always be found there, in addition to the Hatchery, where she stands with her dragon Stormfly to the left of the entrance, in front of her house on Berk, which is the house closest to the taxi, and sometimes the School grounds right by the shop, depending on what quests you have accepted. Prior to 7/25/13, Astrid was located on one of the game's mountains but was moved for the sake of convenience. Gallery Old models File:2A.png|Astrid before update 1.9 loading_group_old.png|Loading screen illustration before update 3.0 Astrid_icon_old.png|Old Icon Other illustrations Loading group.png|Group illustration in the loading screen loading_astrid1.png|Astrid in the loading screen Category:Characters Category:Movie characters